


Talks at the Barton farm

by Phillipe363



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, romanogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Natasha gets into a conversation with Cooper over NCIS, Star Wars with the comparisons between Luke/Mara with how Steve and her are similar which leads to other realizations.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Natasha Romanov, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Talks at the Barton farm

**Hello everybody.**

**Decided to write up a Steve/Natasha or Romanogers one-shot for combining it with my other favorite couple in Star Wars of Luke Skywalker/Mara Jade.**

**Now not a crossover of Luke and Mara being actual people rather just fictional.**

**Any more info would be well spoiling the story.**

**I would put if you don't like what happens in this just leave without hate mail but given a few anti-Tony Stark stories of mine get new hate mail nearly every day I know you types won't bother listening to don't like, don't review concept. No matter who or what you support.**

* * *

Barton Farm during early morning

Natasha wearing a gray tank top, black cargo pants, boots with a green jacket steps in to see Cooper propped up on the small gray sofa near his bedroom window looking out. Unlike his sister who gets it from her mother, Cooper is more like his father for keeping a neater room. Although Lila follows her father's interest in archery while Cooper and Laura like her prefer handguns.

Entering the room Nat closes the door before heading over for the bed with sitting on it and leaning her back against the wall. Looking at Cooper holding the book which the cover has a picture of Luke Skywalker, and Mara Jade. Something that yes Nat knows she's well aware of the comparisons between the fictional character and her. There's a couple of stormtroopers on the down left corner, and behind Luke is a blue humanoid male.

The title of the book is called Survivor's Quest which has no Legends at the top because as Natasha recalls from Cooper explaining once his Star Wars novels, passed down from his parents were acquired before Disney bought the company.

And yeah okay Clint, Cooper, and Laura all ended up being Star Wars fans, although Cooper the most out of the three of them. One of the sets of films she was shown by the Barton's when Clint recused her all those years was Star Wars among the other films, as Clint introduced her to normal culture. Naturally certain pop culture references she already understood, just from the nature of being a spy but merely enjoying them in a normal person setting was something different.

A tradition she later passed down to Steve for familiarizing with modern culture during countless nights at his apartment over the two years before the events of SHIELD's fall, Natasha notes lightly smiling. Actually, misses those days when it was just the two of them causal hanging out. That friendship that grew between them, a friendship that made her feel human.

Meanwhile, Cooper having noticed it tries to avoid smirking since he has noticed his aunt smiles a certain way when involving one Captain America. Not that pointing it out to Aunt Nat directly is something he's going to do in the immediate future.

"Need anything or merely enjoying the peace?" Cooper asks bluntly but not harshly. Since everybody in the Barton family has thick skin, and usually just gets right to the point. Unless his father and Aunt Nat are playing their spy conversation misdirection games.

"Just decided to step in," Natasha says, "Enjoying your book?"

"Yep and given it's a Luke and Mara focused book with them post married I am. Given this was before the whole Vong war stuff then the downfall of the old EU well I just put a stop to sequel events here" Cooper says.

Raising an eyebrow "I thought you liked the Vong stuff? I get the post for bug wars or with whatever the events of dark side Jacen because that was a mess" Natasha says.

"The sequel films happened where Han Solo got killed off in one of the dumber deaths, I've seen on getting killed by his son then chucked down into the Starkiller Base to be forgotten like a piece of discarded trash. What will make it even worse is his death will be for nothing since they will do a Kylo Ren redemption all because of pandering to those ridiculous Reylo fans. No different compared to Ziva David with Tony DiNozzo from NCIS, never mind Tony's a one-night stand type of guy and killed her boyfriend in self-defense. Or how DC comics completely ignores Talia al Ghul raping Batman, Shado for Oliver Queen, or the two different women who raped Dick Grayson" Cooper says in disgust.

"Agree. From the amount of filth in Hollywood, well entertainment industry including sex trafficking to pedophiles I'm not surprised they have no clue how to write healthy relationships" Natasha adds bluntly. Momentarily recalling a few missions of eliminating members of the entertainment elite in other countries or some from America over the years as a killer from KGB to well HYDRA really.

"Like mom I'd rather have Rey with Finn or heck Poe would be a better paring or McGee get with Ziva. From the start, Tim was the only one who showed her any kindness without blaming her for her brother's actions or helped Ziva get familiarized around the city. Even Ziva and Tim casually in each other's workspaces. McGee never insulted Ziva's misunderstandings of the American language or wanting to become an American citizen, something DiNozzo took some glee in doing" Cooper says, "Like Luke who never judged Mara for her past, neither did McGee to Ziva."

"Yeah," Natasha says quietly her thoughts drifting to Steve Rogers.

Because it's like them only partially in reverse Nat realizes. Steve has never judged her about the dark past she has with merely being compassionate. Of course, Clint with Nick fit into that box but given they are spies that's a little different. The showing around the city is what McGee did for Ziva only in this case it was her helping Steve into the twenty-first century.

For the being at ease with each other is most obvious is them fighting as a team for he frequently covers her blind spots with his shield while she takes out the enemy, or in the case where she has used his shield herself. Like when they were taking on Ultron's robots.

It first began in the battle of New York where Steve gave her a boost off the shield to jump onto a Chitauri vehicle. Or how Steve began to incorporate more gymnastics and various fighting styles into his combat over the years.

That ease with one another only continued, especially as she spent time at his apartment over the next two years or with their friendship for teasing each other. Steve not being afraid at all of her. It's one reason the feelings for him run deeper than just friendship, and it's becoming increasingly hard to stick to the mantra learned in the Red Room of love is for children.

"Back to the sequel film for The Force Awakens is Han and Leia broke up, Han got a dumb death not to mention all of his character development undone. None of the big three even interacted in the film on-screen after thirty-something years is just a massive waste of a chance. So yeah, I want my happy ending back, Luke getting his with Mara. Han and Leia staying together, with Han not regressing also nobody from the main cast dying pointlessly. The old EU got just too bleak, still, at least they gave Han, Luke, and Leia more respect than the new Disney films care to do" Cooper says.

"Like you said about pointless deaths for in the old EU like killing off Anakin Solo just because George Lucas thought the readers were too stupid to tell the difference between Luke's father and Anakin Solo in the books. Karen Traviss making Mara Jade into a total idiot on regressing character development back into an Imperial assassin, before killing her off just because she could. Everybody was protesting for Karen not to besides George Lucas who hated Mara out of his issues from getting a divorce" Natasha says.

"Total morons, frankly my love for Star Wars will never change but I have no real liking for the people behind it, including Lucas. Given the Anakin thing he must think the Star Wars fans are complete morons" Cooper says in disgust "Given how following Thrawn trilogy various book writers split Luke and Mara far apart instead of continuing their developing relationship with the stupid Lando/Mara pairing or Luke with that previous dead Jedi living in another woman's body weird thing is just ridiculous. Then took a decade for Star Wars time before Luke with Mara even got together with being written by Zahn once more, and how the subsequent EU writers didn't know how to handle her all that great… why I prefer fan fiction involving Star Wars these days."

Nodding "I don't blame you; entertainment is supposed to leave people feeling uplifted. Something Steve mentions is despite how the films have better effects, film quality, or everything else, a lot of times seem writers forget the heart of the story. You're supposed to care about the characters otherwise you're unable to care and while having some reality in a story is fine, just being depressed at the end is not good for people" Natasha says, "Frankly I don't disagree."

"Yeah, Uncle Steve has got a point there," Cooper says.

Looking over while raising an eyebrow "Uncle Steve huh?" Natasha asks teasingly.

"Well given you've started to bring him with you after that whole Ultron mess," Cooper says.

"I'll be sure to let Tony know he has can stop considering himself in the role of an uncle for you guys" Natasha replies.

"Please do," Cooper says with a shutter "The guy is an egomaniacal jerk. Frankly reminds me of Tony DiNozzo."

"Yeah, he is," Natasha says.

Looking over "You know Luke Skywalker and Uncle Steve got quite a bit in common. Both blond-haired, blue eyes, good hearts who never give up on the people around them, fought in wars against fascist regimes, killers due to war, inspire others, and have a thing for redheads who have traumatic pasts with trust issues, but are very deadly" Cooper says pointedly.

Meeting his gaze "Yeah they are, and Steve does not have a thing for me" Natasha says.

Rolling his eyes "Oh come on, it's very obvious. Steve looks at you like dad looks at mom and you the same. When you guys were all here the first time, I picked up on it when you teased him about his disliking that kind of language. Actually, thought the two of you were together until mom told me you were with Dr. Hulk for some odd reason" Cooper says.

"Just because I may have similar traits and hair like Mara Jade doesn't not mean I have a thing for Steve Rogers. Unless you want me to have your mother put you on dish duty, I'd drop this line of thought" Natasha says warningly.

"Then stick me on dish duty, it still doesn't change the fact I'm not wrong. Sure, you can ignore your feelings, have a disaster happen, one of you dies and the other gives up because it's the straw that broke the camel's back" Cooper replies.

"You know you're just as stubborn as your father," Natasha says.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Cooper replies smiling.

Rolling her eyes "Next time I'll stop in to talk with your sister instead of you" Natasha says.

Cooper merely doesn't reply while returning to his book as Natasha gets up leaving the room grumbling under breath about Barton boys, and hopes the newest one is less annoying.

* * *

Brief-time later near the barn

Using an ax Steve Rogers wearing blue jeans with brown work boots, having removed his shirt earlier due to sweating, brings it down onto another log splitting it in two. Placing the pieces onto the growing pile Steve grabs another log and repeats splitting logs. In a way mind-numbing action good for either overthinking subjects or clearing his head, hopefully. Unfortunately, a subject or person by the name of Natasha Romanov he can't escape from. Natasha is a beautiful highly skilled woman, damaged like him just hides the pain differently, and is a friend above all.

One of his closest friends since his waking up in present times, and if it wasn't for Nat is something, he tries to not think about it much. After all, Nick Fury and she were about the two people, besides Maria Hill who he interacted the most with for two years straight until SHIELD's fall, with Bucky revealed to be alive. A brief scowl passes his face over still ending up for zero ends with Bucky despite the events in Washington DC. Just hopes wherever his friend is that he's alright on the best he can be after what HYDRA did. Feeling the old guilt rise up, Steve attempts pushing it back down. 

  
Using the ax to split another piece of wood Steve allows his thoughts drift back to Natasha who has become more than a friend, a person he’s fell in love with. Felt like maybe they were moving towards something, especially during SHIELD's destruction where Steve knows he saw Nat drop her walls. Only after the graveyard and Nat disappeared for forming new covers only to pop up about a year later once the Avengers were reformed as a separate group unconnected with any political government, yet Natasha for whatever reason showed an interest in Bruce Banner.

Swallowing his hurt and jealously, he tried to push Bruce towards Nat if it made her happy. Even if it made no sense and felt like Nat was back to herself when interacting with the Barton's or working alongside him. Despite telling Bruce, she was not fake flirting still does not mean it didn't feel off. Like Nat was trying to force herself into a role being somebody else, to mold herself around Banner for not getting too close. Or Steve just figures it's probably jealousy talking, nothing more.

Hearing familiar footsteps Steve turns to see Natasha standing less than a foot away looking the most vulnerable yet with her face a mix of emotions. Just when going to inquire what's wrong Natasha moves forward and leans up kissing him on the lips. Despite brief surprise, Steve quickly returns it while the redhead runs her arms up around his neck, and he lets one hand grasp her waist. For the next couple of moments, they continue to remain kissing full of passion, worry, and love. Upon breaking apart Steve and Natasha simply look at each other unsure of what to say next.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks.

"I should be the one saying that to you," Natasha says.

"More of confused" Steve says warmly adds "What's going on Nat?"

"I just… am not good at this. Never had an actual relationship during my time as KGB, then the Bruce mess was just looking for safe companionship, and he still loves Betty deep down. For me, I" Natasha says then takes a breath "What I'm trying to say I like you."

"Oh" Steve replies in realization then sighs in relief "I have feelings for you as well Nat. It's why I never called any of the women you tried to have me go date."

Lightly cupping his face "I would ask how come you never told me but then again I am me. Besides, I get not wanting to ruin things between us" Natasha says quietly.

Gently laying his hand over hers "Nat you're not a monster, and I'm not the best at relationships either. I'm still at times that skinny kid from Brooklyn. Closest I got was Peggy who was more of an infatuation and did end up shooting me out of jealously, alongside never giving me a straight answer" Steve replies grimly.

"Well, I guess we are both kids of screwed up then" Natasha jokes.

"Yeah, but it seems to work for us. Would you like to go out for a date with me tomorrow? There's this quiet nice place in town with the apple pie I've been intending on trying" Steve says.

"I would love to" Natasha replies.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah, decided to bring back Betty Ross given how the MCU has forgotten she has existed along with all of the Incredible Hulk film. Like that was obvious when General Ross showed up in Civil War, now Sectary of Defense yet nobody, especially among the Avengers mentioned why taking anything that dirtbag had to say was not a good idea.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
